Chains of the Past
by Tskuyomi Konata
Summary: Isabella Swan is moving back to Forks but this time she's living alone and she's got a secret. She can see the past and sometimes the future of whoever she touches. What happens when you mix in our favorite group of vampires? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't know why but I just felt like writing this story. My first twilight fan fiction with a twist I guess So please don't hurt me. I have no idea where I'm going with it yet but when I do its gonna be good so please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn or its characters! The Twilight Saga belongs to the great "Stephenie Meyer"! Got It! Good , now move on with the story :D**

**Chains of the Past**

_Man... cannot learn to forget, but hangs on the past: however far or fast he runs, that chain runs with him._

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Prologue: Bella's POV **

10 years… after 10 years I'm finally back in the overcast little town of Forks. Driving down these sodden roads I make notes of the changes that had been made in my absence. So far I hadn't seen any. Everything was still green… too green and wet. The sun was still completely hidden by the dark clouds while the heavy rain drops pelted my old red truck.

Somehow this truck had survived the 26 hour drive from Phoenix. Now I was pulling up in front of my 'New' house. Well its not really 'new' but it has been 10 years since I've last lived here with Charlie so ' new' just seems like the best word. It's a small house with 2 bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs. The kitchen and living room downstairs.

After parking in the drive way, I stepped on to the wet pavement clinging to my truck for dear life. Too many times had I slipped on this driveway during my younger days. A couple of falls, earning me trips to the hospital. I bring out my backpack and my only suitcase. I made it the porch without much difficulty but now this is where the trouble starts.

What trouble you ask, well it turns out I have a secret. I am what people would call clairvoyant. I can see things that normal people don't. No I don't see ghosts if that's what you're thinking. Instead whenever I make physical contact with something or someone I can see their past or sometimes even their future. Most of the time it's the past though. I've been able to do this ever since I was four even though I didn't understand what I was seeing at the time. Even now I still don't fully understand this power and I have no idea how to control it.

I take the house keys from my pocket and unlock the door. Once I put a hand on the door knob every thing around me swirls out of focus. When it comes back into focus I see Charlie and Renee in my place ,opening the door and walking in. Again everything swirls away ,Renee and Charlie are back outside except now Renee is holding a baby in her arms. I realize this is the day when I was first brought home from the hospital.

The images change in the same manner, different people opening the door, mostly Renee, Charlie and me when I was small. When its finally over I find myself still standing in front of the door clutching the handle. It only took the memories a few seconds to flash through my mind even though it feels like its been hours.

" Stupid doorknob" I mutter under my breath.

Strolling inside I kick up the dust that had settled on the floor. I look around for the light switch and turn on the lights. The past 10 years have not been kind to this house or its furniture. Upstairs is not much better. I look at my watch. 2:30 . The movers would be here in half an hour.

Where are Charlie and Renee? Well Renee passed away in an accident when I was 5. After that Charlie decided it was better to move away because the house had too many memories of mom. I really hated that reason he gave me but I really didn't have a choice in the matter. We moved to Phoenix where Charlie got remarried. I was happy for him, I really was but there were a few problems between me and Nicole, that's Charlie's new wife. I decided that moving away was what was best for them.

I didn't want to get in the way of their relationship. Charlie tried to talk me out of it but I was bent on leaving. In the end he gave in but insisted that I at least get new furniture. My dad of course knew about my power and thought it would be easier for me to have new furniture so it wouldn't bring up any unnecessary memories. So here I am back to my roots. In the small under populated town of Forks waiting for my new furniture

I stood at the door without touching anything. The movers arrived on time and replaced the old furniture . The only things they didn't touch were the things in Charlie's old room. After they left I unpacked my clothes and put them away in my new drawer. Thankfully no visions came. The new furniture was definitely helping. I put the dishes, cups and silverware away in their respective cabinets. I gave the house a thorough cleaning before crashing on my bed.

Now the clock read 7:00 pm. With everything around the house done I decided to take a shower and sleep. I was sure that tomorrow was going to be a long day. I was transferring to Forks High School and tomorrow was my first day. The bad thing about a small town was that rumors spread like wild fire. I'm sure everyone's already heard about the old police chief's daughter coming back alone. I really hated being the center of attention but there was no helping it now.

I was about to get settled in bed when I remembered something I forgot to do.

" Crap! Charlie! I forgot to call!" I ran over to my desk and grabbed my cell phone. I punched in the numbers in and brought the phone to my ear.

" Hello? Dad?"

" _Do you know what time it is young lady! I was worried sick!" _his voiced boomed out of the speaker.

" Calm down dad. I'm sorry, I just lost track of time and forgot to call. Everything's fine."

" _This is exactly why I didn't want you out there by yourself" _he complained

" Dad I just forgot okay? I already told you everything is fine. I'm already settled in."

" _Fine but if you get into any trouble I'll go get you myself understand?"_

I gave an exasperated sigh, why did Charlie have to be so overprotective? Don't get me wrong I love him but sometimes he goes a little overboard.

" Fine dad you do that but I'm not going to get into any trouble. Now I just want to go to sleep. I have to get up early for school tomorrow."

" _Fine but I want you to call me right after school. No excuses"_

" Fine, dad. I promise I'll give you a call."

" _well then good luck tomorrow and be careful. If anything happens call me."_

" I'll be careful dad. Good night"

" _Good night sweetheart. We'll talk tomorrow"_

With that he hung up and I went back to bed. I stared at the dark ceiling waiting for sleep to come but it never did. I kept thinking about school and all the people there. I wasn't good with people. I tended to isolate myself from them because of my ability. I tried not to get close so I wouldn't accidentally look into their past or future. It would be a battle tomorrow and bumping into people would be inevitable.

Yep, definitely a long day tomorrow. I dozed off at around midnight and for the first time in a long time dreamt of the times when Renee was still with us.

**Well guys we all know that the first chapter isn't always the best, but I promise that it really does get better. I'll get into more detail about Bella's power later and of course the Cullens come in next time. Also more details about Bella's situation.**

**Review and tell me if the next chapter should be in Bella's POV or Edwards POV !**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Yay! Chapter 2! I actually wrote this a while ago and then lost it on my computer . Don't even know how that happened but I'm so sorry for the long wait. PLEASE REVIEW!**

** pinklady34: Bella's 17. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Chains of the Past**

_Study the past, if you would divine the future. _

_- Confucius_

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

**Edward's POV:**

The forest was silent ,I made sure my footfall was inaudible as I ran at inhuman speed

past the trees. I could hear Emmet's heavier pace behind me. The moon now illuminated

the canopy while we stalked our prey. We had our eyes set on the herd of deer that were

peacefully grazing, completely oblivious to our presence .

'_Ed, let's get this over with already' _Emmet's impatient thoughts rang through my mind

' _I wanna play some video games and spend some time Rose'_

Images of Emmet playing with his Xbox flashed through my mind with some other

images of him and Rosalie doing things that I would have rather not seen, but what else

could you expect from Emmet.

I turned my attention back to the deer. Still unaware of our presence. I had my eye on the

largest buck in the center of the group. In seconds I planned the best course of action and

pounced. Before the rest of the animals could even comprehend what was happening, I

had already sunk my teeth into the bucks neck.

Emmet followed close behind grabbing another buck. The warm blood soothed the

burning in my throat but my thirst would never be fully quenched. Not with animal blood

at least. Once we finished feeding on other deer we headed back home.

' _Next time we're hunting bears. They taste way better than these deer'_

" You shouldn't be so picky Emmet. You knew this was going to be a quick hunt."

" Oh like you wouldn't be happier sinking your teeth into some mountain lions." he said

out loud this time.

" That's not the point Emmet."

" Hey I'm just saying next time I get to choose what we hunt."

When we got to the house Emmet ran to find Rosalie upstairs completely neglecting his

video game.

I moved to the living room, where Alice was settled in Jasper's lap on the cream carpet,

flipping through one of her many fashion magazines. Mentally assigning a score to each

out of the outfits she liked. Esme was in Carlisle's study reorganizing his large collection

of books while Carlisle himself was busy working at the hospital. Emmet and Rosalie

were… I rather not think about it.

" What's the weather going to be like tomorrow?" I ask Alice even though I already know

the answer. Anything to block out what was going on upstairs.

She looked up from her magazine and gave me a half annoyed look "Really? You're

asking me about the weather?"

" Yes I am. So are you going to tell me?"

She sighed and closed her magazine " No sun tomorrow either. Cloudy as always."

" You don't say. I was sure it was going to be bright sunny day."

" I don't appreciate your sarcasm. Why did you ask me in the first place?"

" What? Can't I start a civilized conversation with my sister anymore?"

" I'm not saying you can't but, contrary to what you may believe, weather is not an interesting topic ."

" Fine, then what would you like to talk about?"

" Fa-"

I cut her off before she could finish " Anything but fashion or shopping."

She slumped back against Jasper after I shot down her two favorite subjects and then he

spoke " What about the new girl?"

At this Alice perked up " That's right. The new transfer student."

At this point everyone knew about the 'new girl'. The rumors were spreading fast.

" Isabella swan , they said her name was" I added

" Cute name," commented Alice " I heard she used to live here a few years back."

" I heard she's a weirdo" Emmett interjected as he zoomed into the living room with

Rosalie " I heard some people talking about her, saying she was a weird kid. Apparently

the other kids used to avoid her because she scared them."

"Are you sure it wasn't just another one of those crazy rumors?" asked Jasper

' Can't be sure," Emmett replied " because I also heard that her dad sent her to live here

alone because she got pregnant."

" I heard she ran away from home" Jasper said

Lately the people's imaginations were running wild and rumors like these popped up.

" Why are you even talking about this human?" Rosalie always the charmer with her

vanity and arrogance.

" Come on babe, its what everyone is talking about now. Can't hurt to join in a little"

Emmett tried to get her to join the conversation but it was no good.

" What the humans do has nothing to do with us." and with that she disappeared into her

room with Emmett going after her.

That's how our conversation on Isabella Swan ended.

**Bella's POV:**

The time had come for me to set off to my first day at Fork's high school. The day didn't

have a good start. As always it was raining and on my way to my truck I almost slipped,

but hey its me we're talking about here so no surprise there.

It was a short drive to school and finding a parking spot wasn't hard but everyone just

wouldn't stop staring at me. I wasn't expecting this much attention. I got out of my old

truck and made my way to the office. I saw more than a few groups of people that started

whispering when I walked by, but I ignored them.

Signing in and getting my schedule wasn't a hassle and though I was the center

of attention, the other kids kept their distance.

My first class was English. I found the classroom easily thanks to the map the

office lady had given me. I walked in and all the mindless chatter from the class ceased as

their eyes followed me to the professor's desk. I showed Mr. Mason my schedule and he

quickly signed it and pointed out my seat in the back next to the window.

I Walked to it, grateful I didn't have too introduce myself to the class. The class went by

without incident . It wasn't until I was making my way to my Government class, that

somebody called out to me.

" Hey Isabella!" I heard the call from the other end of the hallway. I recognized the boy

from my English class as Eric Yorkie. Mr. Mason had called on him to read a paragraph

out loud from the book, only to find that he had been napping and had no idea where the

last reader left off.

He pushed his way passed the crowd and ran up next to me, a little out of breath "Hey,

Isabella Swan right? The new girl in town" he asked with a geeky smile, acting as if he

didn't just yell out my name from the other side of the hallway.

Nevertheless, I put on a nervous smile " That's me, but I prefer just 'Bella'."

"Sure, I'm Eric. Nice to meet you Bella." he held out his hand for me to shake.

I took a small step back in surprise and for a few seconds, looked at his outstretched hand warily.

"Uh…"

"Something the matter?" he asked

" No but… um" I moved my elbows up and down so he would notice all the books I was

carrying that were preoccupying my hands. Of course this was just an excuse so I

wouldn't have to shake his hand.

"Oh," he quickly drew away his hand and ran it through his black hair, looking a bit

embarrassed.

I felt bad, sure I was carrying a few textbooks but it wouldn't have been

difficult to shift the books into one arm and shake his hand but..

I smiled at him sympathetically " Sorry, but it _is_ nice to meet you"

His expression lit up and he smiled again " No prob, here let me help you with those."

He reached for the books and I took another step back " I-its fine!" I probably said that a

bit too loudly because several heads turned to look at us " Um… you have your own class

to get to don't you ? I don't want you to be late on my account."

He seemed to accept my logic and nodded " I guess you're right but, are you sure you? I don't mind being late to cla-"

"No, its fine. I can make it on my own ," I quickly interrupted before I started walking

again.

" T-then would you like to eat lunch with my friends and me?" he called after me waving

his hand

" Um, I have something to do during the lunch period but maybe tomorrow" I lied over

my shoulder while I ran away, pretending I was going to be late.

I turned the corner before I could hear his response. I took a moment to lean against wall

in a futile attempt to get my heart beat under control.

'_Its okay. Its fine, you didn't see anything.' _I thought to myself, while taking deep breaths,

' _well there's no way I can go to the cafeteria today.'_

I was tempted to just give up and head back home for the day but it would just make it harder to come back tomorrow.

I pushed myself off the wall and continued the walk to class. Even with Eric's

interruption, I was the first one to get there. I showed Mr. Jefferson my schedule, and

again I was assigned a seat in the back. The rest of the students slowly trickled in before

the bell rang. With only a few casting curious looks at me, I made it safely through the

day, all the way to lunch.

Since I refused Eric's invitation it wouldn't be a good idea to show up in the cafeteria.

The sun was still blocked by the dismal dark clouds, but the rain had stopped so I decided

to sit outside and wait out until the next class.

I found a big tree close to the main school building that cast a nice cool shadow. I sat

with my back facing the school so the tree would, for the most part, hide me from any

watchful eyes. Slumping unceremoniously against the cool trunk I let out an exhausted

sigh. I have had enough of roaming hallways full of bustling teenagers and trying to

subtly avoid them. Back in my old school I had made note of the emptiest hallways and

quickest routes to get to each of my classes so it wasn't bad.

I found myself starting to miss the familiar places from back home, but I pushed those

Irritating thoughts down. I didn't want start regretting coming here, at least not this soon.

I closed my eyes and listened to the mindless chatter of the groups making their way to

the cafeteria.

Short moments later even the whispers went silent. I peered around from behind the tree

and was greeted by a strange sight. A group of five very attractive people walking to the

lunch room and parting the crowd like Moses dividing the Red Sea. I gawked more than

I'd like to admit. The two leading in the front were holding hands. One was a tiny pixie-

like girl with short, black spiky hair standing up in every direction. The other boy was

lean but muscular with honey-blonde hair reaching down to his collar.

Behind them followed the second couple, a tall burly guy with short dark brown hair that

seemed to curl a bit. He had his arm wrapped around a tall, elegant blonde. Looking

closer I felt my self-esteem take a critical hit to the face. She was like a model you'd see

in a picture on a swimsuit magazine. They walked inside after the other two.

The last boy was alone, trailing behind them. He seemed to be the shortest guy of the

group, but he also seemed to be the most attractive. With high cheekbones, a strong jaw

line, full lips and messy bronze hair, he was perfect. I stared after him until I lost sight of

him in the cafeteria. When they all had entered the chattered continued. I turned my back

towards the school again and wondered. Who were they? Surely they're related but…

they seemed like they were couples.

Though they all had different hair colors and different feature I couldn't help but feel they

were all the same in a way. With pale complexions and almost golden eyes. Without

noticing I dozed off with all my thoughts going back to the boy with the bronze hair.

**Edward's POV:**

Even with their muffled whispers, we could clearly hear they're conversations when we

walked in. I would've hoped they had gotten tired of watching us walk into the same

place, walk to the same table, sit in the same seats and pretend to eat the same lunch

everyday. Though we really didn't care much for what they said, their thoughts, lingering

on us, were rather annoying. Today though, they seem to linger a little less as most shifted

to the Swan girl.

Since the beginning of the day the students' thoughts were consumed with images of the

same brunette walking quickly but rather clumsily down the halls. She seemed rather

pale, the long dark locks that framed her features made it more noticeable, though I

suppose what caught more of my attention were her large chocolate colored eyes.

I was pulled out of my reverie by Emmett's insistent thoughts

'_Hey, Eddie, what's the buzz on the new girl?'_

I just rolled my eyes and spoke, too fast for any human to hear " I told you not to call me

'Eddie'."

'_Whatever Eddikins, what's the news?'_

I knew he wasn't going to stop so why even try " There's nothing, no one has talked to her. She's not in here either."

' _She's outside, sleeping by a tree.' _this time Alice's thoughts invade my mind along with

a vision of a small girl peacefully napping under a tree.

" You've been watching her?" I asked her

' _Nothing much else to watch, unless you'd want me to watch what the weather is going _

_to be like for the next month.'_

"There's an idea" I joked

'_Maybe she's shy…' _Eric Yorkie's thoughts caught my attention. He was thinking of his

earlier encounter with 'Bella' ,as he remembered, she preferred to be called.

" I take that back Emmett, apparently she turned down a boy who offered to carry her

books and then turned him down again when he invited her to have lunch together."

"Oh, who was it? " He asked out loud

Without turning to look at Eric, I replied.

" The geeky guy? Really?"

Now Eric was sitting with his usual friends, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Webber, retelling his story.

" Dude you totally got rejected!" Mike said with a laugh

" M-maybe she's just shy." he was trying to defend himself

"Doesn't change the fact that she turned you down"

"Maybe Eric's right and she's shy around new people" Angela Webber always giving people the benefit of the doubt.

"Or maybe she just didn't like you creeping after her" this time Jessica added her comment

" How was I creeping?"

" Was she at least hot?" Mike shamelessly added

" W-well yeah… she _was_ really pretty ." Eric replied shyly.

" Then I call dibs."

"What? You can't call dibs. I talked to her first."

"Ugh , could you two be anymore shallow? This is a person we're talking about."

Mike turned to her " You wouldn't understand Angela, this is a guy thing."

" Just leave them be, they'll get tired of her after a few days." Jessica sat there with a

rather upset look. Images of Mike Newton passing through her thoughts.

It was getting ridiculous, but Emmett just laughed while Rosalie rolled her eyes in

annoyance. Jasper was holding Alice's hand while she was preoccupied searching for

something in the future that she apparently didn't want me to see. She kept on repeating

the Greek alphabet in her mind.

" Alice, what are you hiding?"

" Hmm? Nothing brother dearest." She answered too sweetly for my tastes

" What did you see ?" I asked again

" Fine, if you must know, you have biology with the new girl."

There was no way that was it. That wasn't something she would have to hide, I know my

sister better than that.

"Oh look at the time lunch is over, I'll see at the car and please… try to control yourself."

she quickly took Jasper and walked out of the room at human pace before I could stop

her.

" Sucks for you bro." Emmett commented as he made his way out with Rosalie who had a

big smirk plastered on her face.

Now I was alone standing by our table which didn't leave me much of a choice but to

follow suit and go to class. I guessed I would find out what she had seen when I get there.

' _What did she mean by 'Try to control yourself'.?'_

**Wow, that took a while. I hadn't notice how long its been since I started writing this. I feel so bad that it took me this long to get back to this ):**

**But hey whatcha gonna do? **

**I decided to put two points of view here because I don't want to disappoint. :p Who's point of view should I use next ? Don't forget to review :D**


End file.
